Archangel's Shadows
Archangel's Shadows — the seventh book and features Ashwini and Janvier in the lead roles. * Previous book: Archangel's Legion * Next book: Archangel's Engima * Full Reading List About Offical Sypnosis Return to New York Times bestselling author Nalini Singh’s sensual and painfully beautiful Guild Hunter world in her new novel of sacrifice, loyalty, and the choices of love that can shatter the heart. In the wake of a brutal war, the archangel Raphael and his hunter consort, Elena, are dealing with the treacherously shifting tides of archangelic politics and the people of a battered but not broken city. The last thing their city needs is more death, especially a death that bears the eerie signature of an insane enemy archangel who cannot—''should not''—be walking the streets. This hunt must be undertaken with stealth and without alerting their people. It must be handled by those who can become shadows themselves… Ash is a gifted tracker and a woman cursed with the ability to sense well without a single instant of skin contact: Janvier, the dangerously sexy Cajun vampire who has fascinated and infuriated her for years. Now, as they track down a merciless killer, their cat-and-mouse game of flirtation and provocation has turned into a profound one of the heart. And this time, it is Ash’s secret, dark and terrible, that threatens to destroy them both. Full Plot Summary Write a summary World-Building Leads * Ashwini Taj: sis "Ashblade" by Janvier and Hunter-born, "Ash" by her friends; Guild Hunter—Ash is a an excellent tracker. Has long, straight black hair and brown eyes. She has "the eye" (an ability to sense the past) * Janvier: A 245 year old vampire. and a Cajun—He had the habit of annoying angels enough to end up on the Guild’s hunt list. He now works directly under the command of the Seven. In love with Ashwini; friends with Naasir; He is often called "Cajun" affectionately by those of the Seven he works with. — turned vampire by Shamiya who abandoned him, he served his Contract out with Neha who still calls him her favorite; — His baby sisters were Amalie and Joelle who he helped raise. Janvier still is a part of family of their descendants. — literal translation of his name is January, he was born on New Years Day during the first minute after midnight while fireworks were shooting in the sky over New Orleans; Main Characters * Elena Deveraux: "Ellie" - Birth name, is Elieanora, which she does not use. She is a Hunter-born Guild Hunter, and also the first Made Angel in memory. Has wings the color of midnight-blue, fading to dawn-blue and finally tipped in white. Pale, near-white hair and gray eyes. Able to 'scent' both angels and vampires. Raphael's lover and Consort. Likes to garden, has a greenhouse in her home. It's her task to set up gardens for the Legion, one that she enjoys, it's turning into a major project. * Raphael: Archangel of New York. Controls North America. One of the Cadre of Ten. Has white-gold wings, ebony hair and blue eyes. Elena's lover and mate. — He is one thousand, five hundred years old. * Dmitri: Vampire. Leader of Raphael's Seven, and Raphael's second in command. Dmitri is nearly 1,000 years old, and he is stronger than a large number of angels. Has dark honey skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. Married to Honor—family from his mortal life centuries ago: wife: Ingrede; daughter Catrina; son: Misha; * Honor St. Nicholas: Guild Hunter, recently turned into a Vampire. Married to Dmitri. Specializes in ancient languages and history. Has light brown skin, curly ebony hair and deep green eyes. Ashwini's best friend. * Illium: Nicknamed "Bluebell" or "Butterfly". Very powerful Angel just over 500 years old. One of Raphael's Seven. Has silver-edged blue wings, ebony hair dipped in crushed sapphires (black with blue tips) and gold eyes with black lashes tipped with blue. He has a strong interest and curiosity regarding humans, which once caused him to be 'plucked' as punishment. A trusted protector for Elena, also her friend. His scent is that of the tart sweetness of lime, kissed with a richer, more languid flavor, exotic; Characters * Aaliyah: They willingly help because they cared about her and want her killer stopped. consider themselves her only family. — Told Ash and Janvier that Felicity Johnson was not supposed to say anything about their being a couple until after her "make over" * Adele: Hispanic vampire; Runs Club Masque, keeps an eye on everything—woman at Club Masque that Ash saw Janvier talking to; she told Janvier that she was certain the girl with the tattoo was not a regular. Long red hair down her back; pragmatic earthiness to her character; * Amelie: One of Janvier's little sisters along with Joelle, he helped raise them. — * Anais: Vampire leader—one of the worst offenders during the Blood Lust crisis along with Severin * Aodhan: Angel, One of Raphael's Seven, Illium's close friend from angel childhood, had taken over Dimitri’s Tower duties while he was away with Honor; has difficulty being touched; may be coming out of his shell; * Ariel: One Elena's older's sisters, both of whom were murdered. The other sister was Mirabelle. * Arvan Taj: Dr. Arvan Taj, Neurosurgeon—Ashwini's brother; Ash calls him "Arvi"—19 years older than Ash, he raised her after their parents died when she was nine; * Arvi: Dr. Arvan Taj's nickname by Ashwini, his sister — see: Arvan Taj above... * Astaad: CADRE; Archangel of the Pacific Isles — reservedly friendly with Raphael; took down Lijuan's cargo planes with reborn as they flew over his territory during the war; secretive; believes in honor; has a harem of female vampires, treats them as precious; * Benita Ko: Vampire; according to Janvier, she is a sadist; Flynn is involved with her in s/m relationship; * Bill Smith: When Demarco told his fellow hunters he had to pick up a vampire named Bill Smith, one of the hunters said the it's probably a good thing his didn't choose John Smith. * Bluebell: Illium’s nickname * Bracken: Guild Hunter trainer at the Guild Academy—tough and demanding; Hunters have a tradition of telling Bracken stories long after they've graduated; * Bridget: Marta and Bridget are missing from the safe house; Carys called Ash, shocked Ash listened to her. She was lured to Giorgio and Cornelius by Penelope (one of Giorgio's humans); rescued by Janvier and Ash, but injured severely by Cornelius feeding on her; * Brooke: one of Gorgio’s humans (Brooke, Laura, Leisel, Marie May); she's the one who lodged the complaint; — according to Marie May, she was jealous, afraid of growing old, afraid Gorgio paid more attention to Marie & Leisel; she cut herself and Dr. Arvan Taj was called in as a favor; later becomes Gorgio's victim—she is rescued in a raid by the Tower and the Guild; in the hospital she give important information to Ash that helps find the killers; * Caliane: Raphael's mother. An Ancient, she is thousands of years old. Ruled Sumeria from her city of Amanat that she took with her into Sleep; She and her city have recently Awakened. Has wings of purest white, tumbling raven black hair and blue eyes. — No one knows her true age. It is estimated to be anywhere from two hundred fifty thousand to twice that. (chap. 17) * Callan: bouncer at a club in Atlanta that Janvier knows; * Carl: male nurse at Banli House, the institution where Tanu Taj is held; compassionate; * Carys: Working girl—knew Felicity Johnson; Ash and Janvier talk to her, Carys, Aaliyah, and Sina. Carys calls Ash telling her two women are missing from the safe-house hotel room * Catrina: Dimitri's daughter from his mortal life—murdered by a cruel angel; brother: Misha, Mother: Ingrede; * Charisemnon: CADRE: Archangel of North Africa — was Lijuan's ally in the Angel War sending Reborn into Raphael's & Titus's territories—declaring war on Michaela about invading Lijuan's territory and dividing it up; * Coby: teenage son of restaurant owner Tony Rocco—His father found a body behind a dumpster. Coby was smart enough to take pictures before they moved the body. Ashwini was called in on the case, Janvier as back-up. * Cornelius: Angel—Lijuan's protégé— wings made of red and cream feathers—something is very, very "wrong" with him. * Dahariel:: Angel, Astaad's second; Michela's lover; * Deacon: aka Deacon Haziz, Sara Haziz's husband—formerly held the position of The Slayer for the Guild; daughter: Zoe Elena Haziz * Demarco: Guild Hunter—Case: pick up vampire Bill Smith, an accountant who ran away from his master claiming he found a loophole in his contract. * Dr. Arvan Taj: Arvan Taj — Neurosurgeon; Ashwini's brother — see: Arvan Taj above... * Emaya: combat trained Tower vampire female Janvier knew... he put her on watch of Khalil, a very bad vampire that he and Ash encountered at Hinge. * Eve: Elena's youngest sister — Hunter-born, in training against Jeffry's will who almost breaks * Favashi: CADRE: Archangel of Persia — * Felicity Johnson: Murder victim — Ash and Janvier, seeking her murderer; * Flynn: Vampire; Black, harmless; knows a lot of people — Lacey introduced Ash to him at Club Masque, asked him about the tattoo image she found on the the dead woman; * Galen: Angel; one of the Seven; Weapon's Master; burly build; married to Jessamy * Giorgio: Giorgio has been taking women to be tortured and fed off, particularly by an evil angel with poisoned blood. * Izak: “Izzy”; A young angel sent to the Tower to study under more experienced warriors, friend to Elena, first member of Elena’s Guard; badly injured in the Angel War; Elena visits him regularly in Keir's hospital. She brought him cake and punch from her block party. * Izzy: nickname for Izak— young Angel — first member of Elena’s Guard; badly injured in the war; Elena visits him regularly in Keir's hospital. She brought him cake and punch from her block party. * Janni: Marie May knows “Janni” * Jason: Angel. One of Raphael's Seven. The best spymaster in the Cadre. Has black sooty wings that do not reflect light, long black hair and black eyes. Has a tribal tattoo on the left-hand side of his face. Is around 700 years old. Married with Mahiya. Co-head in Archangel's Storm * Jessamy: .angels' historian, teacher — born with one deformed wing, unable to fly, won't be flown; reclusive; teaches angel children; 2,000 years old; Married to Galen; — She also teaches general etiquette to Nassir and angel etiquette to Elena; * Jöelle: One of Janvier's baby sisters along with Amelie, he helped raise them. — (open "edit" to view spoilers) * Keir: Ancient and powerful angel; Healer/physician—loyal to Raphiel; monitoring Vivek's transformation into a vampire personally because of he long-term injuries. Ash thought of him: "His was was a soul old and noble in its peace." * Khalil: vampire; has dark appetites; Javier puts a Tower watch on him: Emaya; * Lacey: Human woman that Ash met at Masque, a "donor"—platonically dating a vampire named Rupert; introduces Ash to vampire Flynn; * Laura: one of Gorgio’s humans (Brooke, Laura, Leisel, Marie May); leggy brunette; friend of Penelope * Leisel: one of Gorgio’s humans (Brooke, Laura, Leisel, Marie May), friend of Marie May * Lijuan: CADRE: Archangel of China (Zhou Lijuan), — has become known as the "Archangel of Death" — Brought war to Raphael and New York City in the previous book * Lilli Ying: The second murder victim—she was barely alive, half empty of blood; Ash spoke with her through touch * Louis: Bouncer, Vampire—works at Hinge; friend of Janvier's, genuine affection between them, speaks cajun; * Mahiya Geet: Angel, princess. Jason's consort. Used to live in Neha's house. Daughter to Neha's twin sister, Nivriti. Jason's consort. Co-head in Archangel's Storm * Marie May: Giorgio told her she was too young to go into movies yet, and he’s paying for expensive acting classes; she is loyal to Giorgio; * Marta: Marta and Bridget are missing; Carys called Ash with the info, shocked Ash listened to her; * Mateo: Vampire, architect turned engineer—upgrading a high-rise building for the legion; he was with Emaya when Janvier called to have her tag Khalil, though Matea could help; * Michaela: CADRE: Archangel of Central Europe — Elena's enemy; a thorn in Raphael's side — insisting on invading Lijuan's territory and dividing it up, Charisemnon is declaring war on her; — sleeping with Dahariel; * Mirabelle: One Elena's older's sisters, both of whom were murdered. The other sister was Ariel. * Misha: Dimitri's young son during his mortal life. (first appearance in Archangel’s Blade) — sister: Catrina; Mother: Ingrede; * Monique: Ashwini recalled seeing two vampire women, Simone and Monique, kneeling at the feet of Angel Nazarach's court. * Montgomery: Raphael's butler; Vampire; Hundreds of years old; * Naasir: Vampire. One of Raphael's Seven — Has silver eyes and silver hair — He is something "other", perhaps a vampire but not exactly, only a few know. Raphael ismaking Elena guess; * Nazarach: Angel lord with his own court — Ashwini recalled seeing two vampire women kneeling at is feet: Simone and Monique * Neha: Archangel of India; CADRE; "Queen of Poisons" — angry with Raphael for killing her daughter who had gone crazy and needed tone stopped; engaged in her own personal stand-off battle with her sister; considers Janvier one her favorites; * Nimra: An angel—Silvan resides deep in the Bayou in Nimra's territory; * Nyree: Ransom's librarian girlfriend; * Penelope: one of Gorgio’s humans (Brooke, Laura, Leisel, Marie May); leggy brunette; friend of Laura; * Ransom Winterwolf: Guild hunter, a Hunter-born, though not as powerful as Elena. Ash's friend. Friend and frequent partner of Elena. Often riding (motorcycle) with Janvier. * Saki: veteran Guild Hunter—encouraged Ashwini to join The Guild; (chap 30) involved with fellow hunter Bracken; * Sara Haziz: Guild Director; Elena's best friend — mate: Deacon; daughter: Zoe Elena Haziz * Seth: superintendant at the building where murder victim Felicty Johnson lived; student working on his second doctorate degree; big and bearded, in his early 30’s; — (open "edit" to view spoilers) * Severin: Vampire leader—one of the worst offenders during the Blood Lust crisis along with Anais * Shamiya: Vampire — former lover of Janvier, the reason he became a vampire, became tired of Janvier after he turned vampire and left him in Neha’s court. (chapter 19) (first mentioned in Angels’ Pawn) * Silvan: one of the gifted who chose immortality as a vampire when it was offered because of his special gift, similar to Ashwini's—Silvan resides deep in the Bayou in Nimra's territory; Janvier knows him; (chap 17) * Simone: Ashwini recalled seeing two vampire women, Simone and Monique, kneeling at the feet of Angel Nazarach's court. * Sina: Working girl, vampire—knew Felicity Johnson; Ash and Janvier talk to her, Carys, and Aaliyah. * Sivya: Cook at Raphael's mansion; loyal servant in Raphael's * Rhys: master weapons-maker—made Kukris for Janvier * Taffy: Felicity Johnson's cat; lives with Seth, now; * Tanu: Tanushree Taj: Tan, Ashwini's sister; twin sister of Dr. Arvan Taj—Ash calls her "Tanu"; — (see: Tanushree Taj) * Tanushree Taj: Ashwini's sister; twin sister of Dr. Arvan Taj—Ash calls her "Tanu"; she is in Balin House, a psychiatric facility; Ash takes Janvier to visit; * Titus: CADRE: Archangel of South Africa, one of the Cadre of Ten—Warrior; comes to NY for Elena's block party; appreciated her as a warrior she likes him; * Tony Rocco: restaurant owner—His father found a body behind a dumpster. His teenage son is Coby. * Trace: Vampire, works for the Tower—Illium's contact, helps track & acquire Umber drug; few know he's loyal to Raphael, so he can go into dark places free of suspicion; injured at Club Masque when a vampire was over taken by blood lust; * Venom: Old Vampire, One of Raphael's Seven — ability to entrance humans; youngest member of the Seven with snake-like eyes; * Vivek: "V" - In-active Guild Hunter; Hunter-born; Handicapped; The Guild’s resident computer genius; Has brown eyes—Elena helped set him up with the right resources to become a vampire. He’s currently in seclusion for the process of changing. Keir is monitoring Vivek's transformation personally because of he long-term injuries. * Xi: Angel, one of Lujian's generals; has red feather in his wings. * Zoe Elena Haziz: Toddler girl — Parents: Sara Haziz & Deacon Haziz; Godmother: Elena Deveraux ✥ Groups and Organizations * Elena’s Guard: new entitiy—First member is Izak *'Hunter's Guild': aka Guild; The organization of Hunters that track down rogue vampires * The Seven: Raphael's warriors—Three very powerful vampires and four angels who were chosen by Raphael as his personal guards; These warriors gave their loyalty to the Archangel of New York—even to the extent of placing his life before their own. * Cadre of Ten: The archangels who rule the world. — Raphael, Lijuan, Favashi, Michaela, Elijah, Neha, Astaad, Titus, Charisemnon & Uram (deceased) * The Legion: the boogieman in Angel history. They are a group of warriors that serve only the aeclari. They serve only a warrior who wields the power of earth, of life. Their power is of the Earth, of life. — They guard over Raphael & Elena and NYC; Some of there mannerisms are gargoyle-like. * Deveraux Enterprises: Jeffrey Deveraux's company Supe Types * Primary: leader of the Legion force taking up residence in NYC. * Aeclari: warrior who wields the power of earth, of life—awaken the Legion that slept for an eon. Raphael is one. * Hunter-born: Hunters who are born with the bloodhound capability to scent-track vampires. Best Hunters (like Elena)—stronger and faster than normal humans, and can track vampires by their scent like two-legged bloodhounds. Things, Events, States of Being, Processes * Angel Dust: a powder that is shed from angel's wings, can have aphrodesiac properties * Ascension: aka Ascending—when an archangel evolves to a new level—this can be truly scary; * Blood Cafe: blood cafes for vampires are for vampires to go to get blood instead of feeding directly from humans—Cafes get blood from donors and sells it to vampires; There are different levels of cafe, from cheep and casual to fancy and exclusive. They double as a place to vampires to gather with friends and socialize. * Cascade: the term refers to a time when power rises in the air, archangel's gain great powers. They might even term to madness. But it also means that nature will be disturbed, it is a time of great changes in the world. — "confluence of time and certain critical events that led to a surge of power in the Cadre. All of the archangels would grow in strength, some might be touched with madness, but none would remain the same. Neither would the world, for the archangels were part of its very fabric..." (Archangel's Shadows b6–p7) * Ennui: a state immortals, especially vampires, get into caused by immortality and an empty existence. * The Falling: the five minutes in which angels fell from the sky. An event that will be forever carved into the history. * Glamour: the ability archangels have to hide themselves from sight, not widely known to humans * Guilded Lilies: older Vampires that live a rich, pampered, useless life style always seeking the next indulgence or sin to break the ennui of immortality * Honey feed: when Vampires feed on humans who have just digested a potent drug—high lasts about 10 minutes; * Kukris: special knives that Janvier carries as his weapon of choice; they were a gift from Neha when he left her court over 200 years ago; — Kukri * Made: or "The Made" Vampires—this is a common term used in reference to vampires in this world. * The Quiet: A cold, inhumanly emotionless state caused by a specific use of an archangel's power. when an Archangel is in a state of being where he or she is ruled by an area of the brain without mercy, becoming totally emotionally cold * Guild Hunters: Vampire Hunters: Organized by the Hunters Guild, their main task is to bring them back alive, dragging unruly vampires back to their Angelic masters for punishment. Lethal force is only used in extreme cases * Umber: a very dangerous supernatural drug for vampires—sexual high, addictive with one hit, effects last an hour (rare to last so long). Vampires seek it to break the ennui of immortality. During a high, it can cause the compulsion to feed voraciously, possibly killing, even another immortal. It looks like glittering tiny shards of cut glass or rock candy, needs to be chewed to ingest. Ten of the Guilded Lilies have become addicted. * Vampire Necklet: device for capturing, taming, and transporting vampires—used by Guild Hunters. Angels' Blood, ch. 1 Places * New York City — primary setting, location of the Tower * Vampire Quarter: section of NYC where many vampire bars and clubs were located. Soho by day. * Soho: Vampire Quarter by night * Banli House: An exclusive facility for psychiatric and drug rehab patients. Arvan Taj, Ashwini's brother put her in there when she was a teenager. * The Tower: Raphael's Headquarter—Dimitri runs operations * Club Masque: Vampire club in the vampire quarter; Ash and Janvier go there in their investigation; * Hinge: a low-key club—according to Louis, the bouncer there, it was a "meat market" but safer than Club Masque. * Erotique: An exclusive and elite vampire club outside of the vampire quarter * Caucasus Mountains: Janvier has once been sent on a mission to find a composer to offer him immortality on behalf of Astaad, Favasi, and Titus, all of whom wanted him music to live on. They offer to make him without the 100 year contract. He declined saying "My music is precious because it's touched with mortality."... afraid he'd become a shade, dead inside with immortality. * Old Silk Road: where Dimitri purchased a fine hand-crafted rug hundreds of years earlier. — The Silk Road was a network of trade routes which linked the regions of the ancient world in commerce. — http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silk_Road * Enclave: an exclusive settlement along the cliffs that hug the Hudson; Location of Raphael's estate. * Blood-for-Less: A small blood cafe for vampires—A small fledgling business located in Soho, the Vampire Quarter by night, that gets blood from donors and sells it to vampires; Run by Marcia Blue; Elena now owns a part of the business; Ash and Janvier interview some working girls there in the hunt for the killer of Felicity Johnson * Chelsea Market: — Ashwini and Janvier went there to go to the High Line * High Line: Garden—Abandoned, elevated railroad track has been converted to an urban oasis or greenway—Ashwini and Janvier accessed it through Chelsea Market (open "edit" to view spoilers) See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links *Guild Hunter Series | Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *Goodreads | Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh Category:Books